


Haunting

by exbex



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Californication (TV), Hard Core Logo (1996), The Invisible (2007), Wilby Wonderful (2004), due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Haunting

“Do you really think you were both put on this planet for each other? Nothing else but to frak each other and be married? Don’t you think that’s a little…short-sighted?”

Ray shivered and grabbed a blanket from the sofa. This wasn’t the first time the blond had showed up. Normally it’d be a welcome intrustion; she was just his type-cute and sassy. But these dreams never went in that direction, unfortunately, and, even more unsettling, this didn’t feel so much like a dream.

He blinked and she was gone. He’d sent Fraser away, but now he wondered if he should call him.

**

“You did the right thing.”

Duck paused in picking the wildflowers and slowly straightened up. He hadn’t seen her in years, and never stone-cold sober. Now she was standing next to him, a glint in her eyes belieing the serious look on her face.

“He needed to figure out things for himself.” She turned away from him for a moment, looking out on The Watch, then back to face him again. “Yeah, he almost got killed and all, but it’ll make him appreciate things more.” She grinned and winked and left him standing with a fistful of flowers and a raised eyebrow.

**

Billy hates being alone, because that’s when she shows up, never saying anything, just looking at him, her arms crossed, an unreadable expression on her face.

**

“Have you ever tried just letting her go?”

Lew groans and lets his head fall back against the pillow. He’d throw the empty bottle at her but she always comes back.

**

“It’s not your fault, you know.”

Brian figures he probably should be doing something besides knotting his tie and staring at the blonde who’s just appeared seemingly out of nowhere, but he doesn’t so much as glance over at the safe where his gun is stashed. 

When he turns from the mirror she’s still standing there, and there’s a familiarity to her, though he’s never seen her before.

“You weren’t responsible for her, and you didn’t fail to do your job.” It’s as if she’s ticking off items on a grocery list.

Brian slowly turns back to the mirror. She’s gone.


End file.
